


tequila and...

by theyorion



Category: Gypsy (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:31:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyorion/pseuds/theyorion
Summary: Written as a tumblr prompt: "too much tequila at the beach".Jean & Sid escape for a night of drunken fun.





	tequila and...

“Dance with me.” Sidney’s charming British accent chimed through the low roar of waves, as they crashed up onto the sandy coastline. 

It was dark on the otherwise silent beach, nothing but the waves muffling the sound of the two drunk women drinking, giggling, acting like they were both seventeen all over again. 

It had to be at least reaching 2am, Jean thought. And with her full time life, of being a therapist, a wife, and a mother – and not necessarily in that order. Being on a beach drinking tequila in the middle of the night wasn’t something she expected to be doing. But Sidney was always very persuasive, and far too stubborn to let their fun be over yet.

“I can’t dance.” A laugh slipped from Jean’s lips as she resisted, blonde locks bobbing at her shoulders as she shook her head. “Anyway… there’s no music.” She added, looking for an excuse out of it.

“You know i’m in a band, right? i can sing — or, at least you’ve told me I can.” Perfect dark brows rose, as Sidney shot Jean a playful look. “You weren’t lying to me, were you… Diane?”

“So you’re gonna sing for me? how… romantic.” She ignored the latter question.

“I mean, no. but I… could.” Sidney teased. She then reached for the therapist’s arm, her fingers delicately feathering down her pale skin as she trailed them from her elbow to her hand. “C’mon.” She encouraged, and that sweet British accent could be so convincing. How could she say no to that?

Jean was pulled from her spot in the sand, the neck of a tequila bottle tight in her grasp as she stumbled to her feet — already a little too drunk from the abundance of alcohol consumed thus far tonight. She kept her head low, a soft laugh slipping from her lips with slight embarrassment of the whole situation as it unfolded. 

The barista was a lot more… experienced, shall we say, when it came to handling a drink so lethal. 

The blonde took another mouthful of the intoxicating liquid – more liquid courage – before letting herself be guided by the younger woman. Sidney’s hands moved to Jean’s hips, and she pulled their bodies together; guiding them into a slow identical rhythm.

This wasn’t Marfa, it wasn’t their dream escape plan, but for now it was enough for both of them. And for Jean it wasn’t a serious commitment, just going away for one night with Sidney — whilst Michael was told she would be at a work conference thing with Larin. 

“Exactly how adventurous are you feeling?” Sidney whispered, as her lips moved in close to the blonde’s ear. Her breath coating the pale skin of the doctor’s neck, before she started to place hot kisses along her jawline. 

“Why?” Jean breathed out a sigh of pleasure, tilting her head as she tried to gain access to Sidney’s lips — so desperate to feel them against her own. 

“I think—” The brunette began, before letting let lips collide with Jean’s; momentarily giving in to the older woman’s desires. Nimble fingers started to explore bodies, as they lost themselves in the moment. “I think we should…” Sidney whispered again, as she came up for air. Her hands moving to link her fingers with Jean’s. “…go skinny dipping, in the ocean.” 

The blonde was taken aback, because that was not what she was expecting as a reply… but it also wasn’t much of a surprise that Sidney would suggest something like that. And so she placed one last single kiss against her lips, before pulling back a little. “Really?” She laughed, somewhat hoping the brunette was joking.

“Yes!” Sidney replied eagerly, before taking Jean’s hand into her, gently pulling the therapist toward the edge of the water…


End file.
